Changed for Good Loved for the Better
by inamina
Summary: What if the person you least thought of falling for is the person that ends up falling for you? Gelphie!
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba Thropp clung to her suitcase that contained her small amount of belongings as she stared up at the majestic structure of Shiz Universtiy. It had been Elphaba's dream to someday to study at the prestigious school and finally she had made it. Her eyes twinkled with wonderment as her thoughts lingered on the memories of her studying endlessly to prepare for the entrance exams. "Well are you gonna stay out here and stare at the building forever, or are we actually going to enter it"? Elphaba's thoughts were quickly disrupted as she looked down at her sister impatiently waiting to move forward. Elphaba Thropp warmly smiled at her younger sister, Nessarose, and nodded as she replied, "Let's go in".

Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland is a girl that most people would consider, well, _different_. True it is peculiar how she had always stayed away from water even as a child and how she prefers the company of books over people. However, if there is one characteristic of Elphaba that truly stands out, it is her appearance. The tint of her skin is not the normal shade that the people of Oz are accustomed to seeing. Instead, her tone is that of the leaves on the trees during summer, the grass after a thunderstorm and the delicate petals of an artichoke. In other words, Elphaba is green. The distinct contrast of her appearance from the "normal" people, created a life of loneliness and solitude for Elphaba. Her childhood playmates taunted and teased her, her classmates bullied her and the elders considered her an outcast. Because of those hurtful experiences she had suffered through growing up, Elphaba developed a immunization to the negative comments because it was all she had ever heard . No one ever complimented her on the way she looked, the way she dressed, or the way she smiled, so she never expected anything from anyone.

If one were to speak the truth, the _honest _truth, Elphaba is neither a terror, a monster or even ugly. In fact, if one were to truly look at her, she is rather beautiful. Elphaba's facial feature displays her rather prominent jaw, elegant nose, full lips and her striking green eyes. In very rare occasions, her left dimple would make an appearance when she smiles. Elphaba's body is well developed having medium sized breasts, slender arms and legs and a flat stomach as a result of her daily walks to reflect on her thoughts. But all of those beautiful characteristics that Elphaba possessed were simply drowned out by the negative things that people assumed about her because of the color of her skin.

Nessarose and Elphaba headed down a long hallway of marble floors with walls adorned with crown moldings of deep cherry wood, paintings of former professors and crystal chandeliers hanging room the ceiling. They made their way to an old woman sitting behind the front desk. Elphaba shyly but surely said, "Excuse me". The old woman looked up through her glasses and stared at the odd pair of women. One was green and the other in a wheel chair. She coughed before she uttered in her high pitched voice, "How can I help you girls"? Elphaba proceeded to answer, "We are here to receive our room assignments and the itinerary for the new student orientations. My name is Miss Elphaba Thropp and this is my sister, Nessarose Thropp". The old woman opened up the book in front of her and scrolled her finger down the pages before she turned them. "Oh here you are", she exclaimed. "Miss Nessarose you will be rooming with Miss Melanie Reed at the Girl's living quarters on the first floor...and Miss Elphaba Thropp you have been assigned to room with Miss Galinda Upland on the third floor". A look of concern fell over Elphaba's face. "Is something the matter my dear", the old woman asked. "Well, it's just that, I want to be situated some place nearer to my sister so I will be able to look after her", Elphaba replied. Nessa suddenly assured Elphaba that she will be alright. The old woman smiled, "Well you two should be getting on your way. I believe that both of your roommates have already arrived ". With that, Elphaba and Nessa proceeded to meet the girls whom they would be living with for the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the few people who reviewed my work!! Very encouraging! Please Enjoy.

Elphaba was not accustomed to the company of other people aside from her family. So, she had no intentions of getting to know her roommate or socializing with her peers. She had one purpose to going to Shiz University and that is to STUDY.

As Elphaba entered the door of her room, she quickly noticed the pile of clothes scattered all over the floor. There were gowns of many colors, coats, hats, and shoes...an incredible amount of shoes. Some how, although her roommate's belongings managed to engulf the floor and one bed, they didn't take over Elphaba's side of the room.

"Well, at least she has some manners", Elphaba thought.

Elphaba examined the room noticing two desks pushed to the wall with windows. On the opposite side of that wall were two twin beds with a night stand for each one. Elphaba made her way to the door which she assumed to be the bathroom. The door was slightly open with a hint of light peeking through and she could hear the sound of running water.

Without thinking, Elphaba opened the door and was surprised to see the blurred figure of a woman through the frosted glass doors of the shower. A loud "Oh" escaped from from Elphaba's mouth as she quickly turned around and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she sat on the side of her bed, her face burning and heart racing. "What an idiot!", she muttered to herself.

A few minuets later, the bathroom door opened and out came a petite blond woman wrapped in a pink bathrobe with her hair dripping wet leaving small trails of water puddles. Her was head turning back and forth as she scanned the room for her roommate.

She spotted the girl rummaging through her belongings and arranging them on the bed. Galinda quickly noticed the green tint on the girl's skin, found it peculiar, but decided that she shouldn't confront the girl about it so early in their interaction fearing that it might be a sensitive matter for the girl.

Examining Elphaba, she was not the ideal roommate that Galinda had in mind. In fact, just by her appearance of plain black clothing, Galinda could tell that the green girl absolutely had nothing in common with her. However, since they were expected to live together for the school year, Galinda turned on her charm and proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name is Miss Galinda Upland!", she said with great enthusiasm approaching the green girl. "You must be my roommate?' She extended her hand for Elphaba to shake.

Elphaba stared at the Galinda's hand dripping with water. "I'm Miss Elphaba", she replied dryly without taking the other girls hand. "I'm sorry for walking in on you. You should lock the door next time, so it doesn't happen again".

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's really nothing", Galinda giggled. She smiled at Elphaba and proceeded to talk about which outfit she should wear for the night and her excitement for the school year to begin.

Galinda found it very easy to converse with people. She possessed the confidence and presence that one would develop with the gift of beauty. For Galinda was born beautiful. So, ever since her childhood, those who surrounded her would flood her with compliments such as, "Oh you are growing more beautiful each day" or "My, my, aren't you the prettiest thing I've ever seen"?

Galinda learned the strength that her beauty had on people so she came to use it to her advantage. She

constantly surrounded herself with friends, followers and admirers knowing that with them, she would never be alone. It became the life style she knew and loved.

Elphaba continued to organize while slipping hangers in her dresses as she heard her roommate in the background gabbering on and on about her custom made dress. However, Elphaba wasn't paying any attention. She was deep in thought.

She found it odd how her roommate didn't cringe at the sight of her or how she didn't act as if there was anything different about her. "Surely she must have noticed", Elphaba thought.

The weeks passed with the interaction between the girls staying at a very minimum level. Elphaba was very much preoccupied with her studies and spent the majority of her free time, not in her room, but at the library. Galinda too, was preoccupied with many of her own events such as keeping up with her social life, organizing dances and shopping for extravagant clothing.

Though each girl would acknowledge the other's presence when they approached each other in the hallways, or in class, their interaction never exceeded anything more than a simple hello. It was Galinda who would try to strike up a conversation with the reserved Elphaba, only to get a single word answer or something to the effect of, "Miss Galinda, please, I'm tired. I don't want to talk".

That reply would anger Galinda a bit, for no one ever refused to talk to her before. She wanted Elphaba to open up to her, to give her more attention than just a "Hi" or "Good Night". Galinda prided herself in being the center of attention, the girl everyone loves and adores. But this Elphaba girl, with her strange habits of always being in front of a book, walking with her eyes on the floor, and choosing to wear the most hideous outfits, has caught her attention. Merely because she was the first person, Galinda felt, who totally ignored her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!!! I hope this chapter will be to everyone's liking. There is more to come!!!

The days at Shiz have started to grow cold and dreary for the warmth of the summer days have gone and winter started creeping in slowly through the wind. Occasionally, rain would fall heavily accompanied by roars of thunder and bolts of lightning. And it was on a day such as that, that the two roommates found themselves in the same room at the same time, for neither one of them dared to venture out in the thunderous weather.

Elphaba, as always was curled up in her bed, her lamp turned on, with a book in her hands. Galinda sat in front of her vanity facing her mirror while combing her golden locks lovingly. The air was still and the crackling of the wood from the fire, the dripping of the rain, and the soft sound of the brush raking through Galinda's hair were the only things that could heard. Elphaba found the silence rather comforting for she could concentrate on the book she was reading and get lost in the fictional world that it created.

Galinda, however, found the silence deafening. She let out a deep sigh and drummed her fingers on the vanity making clicking sounds with her nails and looked at the mirror to see if she could get her roommate's attention. Elphaba was so engulfed in her fantasy world that she took no notice of the blond's juvenile actions. Galinda could take it no longer for she felt as if she would burst into a thousand little pieces if she kept on with the silence.

"Aaarrgghhhh. Miss Elphaba, don't you ever get bored of not talking?" Galinda said in a rather whining kind of tone as her arms waved through the air.

Elphaba looked up from her book at Galinda's sudden interruption and stated a firm, "No".

"See! There you go again! Miss Elphaba from the moment I met you, I don't think you've ever said more than a few sentences to me. Lately, I feel as if the sentences have been getting shorter and are being reduced to one word answers".

Elphaba put her book down for she could tell that the blond was somewhat upset by the light shade of pink evident on her face.

"Why does it matter to you if I say one word or a whole paragraph Miss Galinda?" Elphaba said calmly.

Galinda was taken aback for that was not the response she expected from her shy roommate. She had almost forgotten how sharp her tongue could be sometimes.

"Well...I...I", Galinda struggled to find an answer. "Well, how do you suppose you're going to make any friends if you go on as you are? Doesn't it bother you that people stray from you because of your lack of interest in them? Wearing that eerie black outfit doesn't help out either".

Galinda suddenly realized the unkind words that escaped her mouth and looked down at her hands avoiding the glare that Elphaba had on her. When the green girl still said nothing, Galinda proceeded and met Elphaba's green eyes.

"You see, Miss Elphaba, even though I know that we could never be the best of friends, and you aren't exactly the type of person I would usually have in my social circle, I still want us to...well...be friends. If that is at all possible", Galinda's voice drifted quietly with each word.

Elphaba sat on her bed stunned. She never expected to be in as situation where someone would offer her a friendship, especially with a person as shallow as Galinda. Elphaba felt a surge of warmth on her chest and her throat close in and thought of it as the effect of her ever growing annoyance for Galinda. However, no matter how much she denies it, Elphaba was in fact, touched by the blond girl's words for it was the first time in her life that someone asked for her friendship.

Elphaba cleared her throat, looked into Galinda's blue eyes and said, "Miss Galinda I don't need any friends. I know you might think of my state as an unfortunate one to be in, but I am rather content with my "non-social" existance."

With those words, Galinda quickly exited the room leaving Elphaba behind. The green girl suddenly felt a pinch of guilt overwhelm her. She indeed deeply wanted to accept Galinda's offer, but she concluded that the situation would prove to be impossible. Elphaba knew that Galinda mingled with the people ranked high up in the social ladder. The type of people who relished in taunting and coming up with cruel jokes about Elphaba.

The rain beat harder on the window pane as Elphaba curled up in her blanket and picked up her book. "You did the right thing", she whispered under her breath.

Outside the room, Galinda paced back and forth in the hallway, her dress rustling between her legs. She had no idea why Elphaba's refusal angered her so much. She was, after all, nobody. Just a girl she was happening to be rooming with. But, if her roommate had been anyone else but Elphaba, Galinda was sure that they would have been the best of friends already. Galinda let out a sigh of anger, frustration, and disappointment.

"So this is what rejection feels like", she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you much for the reviews!!! Though, they are few, they are still very much appreciated. Please do review, because, I find myself more willing to write when I get reviews...they really are encouraging.

Please enjoy!!!!

Elphaba Thropp glided her hands through the the spines of the books in the rare books section of the library, her newly found sanctuary. The room was rather small, with a fire place, a sitting chair and bookshelves that covered the walls and were filled from the floor to the ceiling. It had been an accidental discovery, really. Elphaba had been been informed that the library kept a stack of unwanted books at the very back of the building that the students could freely take. Of course, Elphaba took the opportunity to rescue the books from their dire future of going to waste. It was then that she noticed a rather peculiar door covered with ornate wood carvings of lions, tigers and bears on the side of the back wall.

Without hesitating, Elphaba asked a librarian where the door led to, to which the lady replied, "Oh, I thought no one would ever ask! It is the Library's esteemed rare books collection with books obtained from all over the world, some dating back from thousands of years ago! Would you like to see?"

Elphaba gave a quick nod while her eyes glowed with curiosity and excitement. After all, books were her passion. The librarian pulled out a set of keys from the pocket of her jacket and unlocked the door to the room. They were greeted with a wiff of dust and the vague smell of moldy must.

The librarian let out a cough and explained to Elphaba why the room had remained closed off for so long.

"You see, my dear, we kept this room open for the students to use about five years ago. But, no one seemed to take interest, so we decided to just keep it locked."

"What a shame. All of those books locked up, just waiting to be rediscovered."

"So, I take it your interested my dear?", the librarian questioned.

Elphaba nodded.

"Good then. I shall get the fire going and keep the door open for you."

"Thank you", Elphaba said gratefully.

"Oh, one important thing about this room, my dear, that I should tell you about. The door can only opened from the outside and not from the inside of the room. One can easily get locked in so you must be careful. I shall get you a door stop to keep the door propped open."

From then on, when Elphaba would drop by the library, she would see the door propped open and a warm fire burning in the fire place in the rare books section and she would happily think, "For me".

Since Elphaba made her way back and forth from the Library to her room so frequently, she came up with little devices to calculate the time it took her to get from one destination to another. For example, reciting the poem entitled, "Animals have feelings too" would last from when she first steps out of the doors of the library, walks through a hallway of classrooms until she arrives precisely at the first step of the staircase that would lead her up to the floor where her room was located.

Elphaba functioned on an exact routine when making her way around Shiz University. So, when she realized that the hallway she took to usually get up to her room was blocked off due to construction, it briefly thew her off guard. She quickly thought of another route to take, not looking forward to the group of people whom she knew would be present.

Sure enough, there they were. The group of wealthy ,shallow, self loving, vain creatures that she most purposely tried to avoid. The group huddled to the side of the hallway, socializing, if you will. Elphaba gripped the books that she had in her hands tighter to her chest as if preparing herself for the all too familiar insults that she knew would soon come. She looked down at the floor and quickened her pace.

"Whoa. Slow down there, pea pod. Where are you off to in such a hurry? The green house is that way."

Elphaba looked up and saw a man's arm stretched out preventing her from moving forward. Beyond that she could see a group of giggling girls and guys. There was one boy leaning over a girl who's back was up against the wall and he seemed to be intimately whispering sweet words in her ear. Elphaba could see the pink ruffles of the girl's dress.

The sudden burst of giggles of the people peeked the pink dressed girl's interest and she peered around the man leaning over her and saw her green roommate. The two girls briefly made eye contact, for Elphaba quickly brought her eyes down to the floor. Galinda, shocked by the sudden encounter greeted her roomie.

"Hello Miss Elphaba", Galinda said rather shyly.

"Hello Miss Galinda", the green girl replied with her eyes still downcast.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget? Galinda please enlighten us on your roommate. Does she really need sunlight and water to help her function?"

A burst of laugher escaped from group.

"Why, green bean, you're looking a little pale. Have you not been eating enough grass lately?".

With each insult that her friends threw at Elphaba, Galinda's face burned hotter and she clenched her fists tighter.

"Guys, please stop", Galinda said faintly.

"Why Galinda? Don't tell us that you actually care about this thing's feelings?"

"Just please stop", Galinda repeated. This time in a firm voice.

Elphaba stood still, and silent.. Her mind confused and her body temperature rising. Why was she so affected by those taunting words. Surely she had been called worse names and thought of herself as immune to those negative comments. Was it because that Galinda was present that made her feel a sense of anger and embarrassment?

"Why Galinda, if I didn't know better, I would say that you were friends with this thing", her friends teased.

"I..I..uh.." Galinda stuttered.

It was really all too much for Elphaba to undergo, for she just simply wanted to get to her room. She quickly turned around and made her way to the direction of where she first came from . She walked in quick strides and only picked up her pace when she heard the high pitch voice of her blond headed roommate calling after her, "Miss Elphabaaaa! Miss Elphabaaaaa! Please wait up!"

Elphaba had no intention of speaking with Galinda for her mind was already filled with so much confusion. The last thing that Elphaba needed was to get herself involved in a long winded conversation with her talkative roommate.

Elphaba headed to the place where she knew Galinda would never set foot in. Elphaba expertly navigated her way through the library to her newly found sanctuary and sighed in relief as she dropped her body on the chair by the fireplace, knowing she could finally find peace.

To her surprise, a very flustered, and panting Galinda made her way into the small room of the Rare books section. Elphaba noticed that Galinda's face was quite pink, almost matching the shade of the dress she was in. Her hair was disheveled, but still rather attractive, for Galinda could never look unattractive even if she tried, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead and down her neck.

Elphaba couldn't help but think that Galinda's present appearance is what she might look like if she was aked to do a laborious task for about 30 seconds...well, may be 20.

"Miss Elphaba", Galinda managed to get out. "Why" pant, "do" pant, "you fill me", pant "with such" pant, "guilt????" She continued to breath heavily.

Elphaba stared at her with intent eyes, trying to come up with a reasonable answer for such a question.

When no answer came from Elphaba, Galinda continued, her breathing back to normal.

"Miss Elphaba why didn't you defend yourself? I'm sure you are more than capable of coming up with stinging words knowing how sharp that tongue of yours is. Instead you left me there, pondering on weather I should risk the respect of my friends trying to defend you. It really wasn't an easy task you know? I don't really know you! That is, we're not even friends...and yet...with you staying so quite...I had to..."

Galinda was glaring at Elphaba who remained wordless on the chair. The silence between them was intense and the heat in the room was only fueled by the fire that burned in the fireplace.

"Miss Elphaba", Galinda nearly screamed, "Can you please say something!!!" Her fist pounded on the door with each syllable of her sentence, thus releasing the door stop that prevented the door from closing.

"Miss Galinda, the door", Elphaba finally uttered.

"Miss Elphaba, I have just spoken to you about matters that are of great importance, and all you are worried about is some stupid door?", Galinda blurted.

The door slammed shut in a loud thump as Elphaba leaped from the chair to prevent it from closing.

"Well, what have you to say Miss Elphaba?", Galinda questioned.

"Miss Galinda, I think we are locked in", Elphaba said while she vigorously turned the door knob.

Galinda looked at Elphaba's hand as she tried to open the door with no success.

"Oh, sweet oz", Galinda worriedly whispered, "we are locked in."

A/N Please review...more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you every one for Reviewing! Honestly, the reviews got me writing this chappy although I am stacked with loads of things to do at school (ah, the college life)... anywhoo, please enjoy!**

It is never one's intention to suddenly thrust one's self in a uncomfortable condition, but as circumstances would have it, Galinda and Elphaba found themselves in a very uncomfortable situation.

It had been just minutes after the "accident", as one might call it, and the mood in the room was heated with the thoughts of both girls, pondering on how to escape their present condition.

Galinda, tormented by the fact that she was trapped in a room for OZ knows when with a person whom had been the very root of her frustration and agony since her arrival at Shiz, paced back and forth in the small space panicking.

"How am I going to get out of here? What if I starve? What if no one ever finds us? What if I've seen the last day of my life? What if I am reduced to decay here in this filthy, moldy, disgusting place? This is not exactly how I pictured my exit in this world to be. What will happen to my clothes? My shoes? Miss Elphaba do you realize that I am missing a very important dance that Miss Milla is hosting this very minute??!!!!"

Elphaba, who was now sitting back on the chair, irritated to the bone with the blond girl's endless complaints, could take it no longer and boldly replied, "Miss Galinda, would you please calm down?

You are not going to die in here or starv in here or any other nonsensical things that that brain of yours has managed to dream up. Someone is bound to open the door, either tonight, or tomorrow morning. The librarian never forgets to open it. So would you just please settle down and bear this helpless situation we're in. Trust me, right now, all I would love to do is to just get out of this forsaken place and the hell away from you!"

Galinda, taken aback by Elphaba's words felt her blood rush through her veins and shot back, "Well, Miss Elphaba, I believe that it is entirely your fault that we are in this mess in the first place."

A small cackle escaped Elphaba's lips. "Miss Galinda, if I may ask, who was it that cleverly decided to follow me here and cleverly decided to pound on the door that resulted in our present situation?!"

Elphaba's blood boiled with exasperation and the flame that burned in the fireplace did nothing to cool it down. She was a girl who was usually able to restrain her temper when needed. However, with Galinda's impossible logic, Elphaba felt a sweltering heat invade her body.

Elphaba quickly started to unbutton the long sleeved jacket she had on with clumsy fingers for her hands were shaking with anger. Galinda who kept her eyes on Elphaba during their heated argument, curiously watched from across the room as the green girl indelicately tugged the piece of clothing off her body to reveal the top of the sleeveless dress that she wore.

Elphaba's bare arms of emerald green became exposed. The blond girl surveyed her roomie's long, toned arms. They were glazed in sweat and seemed to glisten by the fire; Galinda couldn't help but gasp for she found the sight before her rather beautiful, in an exotic way.

It was the first time that Galinda had seen more of Elphaba's jade body other than her face, neck and hands, for she always managed to cover it up thoroughly. Galinda felt a lump on her throat as she suddenly found herself short of breath.

She then watched as Elphaba ungracefully fanned her hands to her face, trying to cool herself down. Galinda had a list of cruel things that she intended on blasting to Elphaba, however, her mood changed unexpectedly.

A few moments passed without a word from each girl. Elphaba who positioned her self with her back facing the blond girl, felt that the blue eyes had been staring at her for those few moments.

"Miss Galinda, I know I must look like some circus attraction to you right now, but can you please focus your eyes elsewhere? You are making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Elphaba...I didn't realize I was...", Galinda's words faded and then started back up again. "Why do you despise me?"

Elphaba turned to face Galinda, surprised by the question. She felt rather sympathetic for the blond girl who was sitting on the floor with her legs stretched in front of her, arms crossed and a pink tint on her ivory skin as the result of the heat.

"Miss Galinda, I don't despise you".

"Well, Miss Elphaba, somehow I have a hard time believing that. Why do practically fly off your heels at the sight of me or refuse my friendship that I have so kindly offered you? Do you find me so repulsive and disgusting that you feel the need to run in the opposite direction everytime I'm present?"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the irony of Galinda's words.

Indeed she had tried to avoid Galinda every moment possible since the girl's proposal of friendship. At night Elpahba would be in bed wrapped in her blanket asleep when Galinda would come back from a party. During the day she would take the routes where she knew that the blond haired girl and her wouldn't encounter one another. She took those measure to distance herself from Galinda, not because she despised her, but because she was actually quite fond of her.

During the night, when Galinda would enter their room late, usually after a social event, Elphaba would still be awake in her bed. She noticed how much care the blond girl took to not wake her up. Galinda would tip toe in the room, slowly close the door and make her way around the space light as feather.

Elphaba appreciated those actions, but what surprised her the most was when one of those nights, Galinda walked over to the side of her bed, stood there for a while, and just looked at her. Suddenly, Galinda leaned over and quietly whispered in her ear, "Fresh dreams Elphie".

Elphaba could smell the sweet aroma of the blond girl and feel the tingle of her breath in her ear. Elphaba was shocked by her words.

"Oh great", she thought, "she has given me one of her little pet names that end with an 'ie'. Like brushie, momsie, popsie, blankie..."

Though she denied it at first, Elphaba came to realize that she liked Galinda, though overly bouncy, bubbly and perky at times, she decided that she liked her. For since that night, Elphaba makes an effort to stay awake until Galinda arrives in the room. For only until after Galinda whispers "Fresh Dreams" to Elphaba could she fall asleep in a deep slumber.

Galinda was the only person thus far who had shown any sort of affection towards Elphaba. The feelings that emerged within the green girl, frightened her for undiscovered emotions were released within her because of the blond girl.

Elphaba looked into Galinda's questioning blue eyes.

"Miss Galinda, I don't despise you. It's just that I...I..."

**Please review! Thank you all for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner!!!! My classes have been piling up the work on me!! However, I bring you all another chappie. Please review b/c they really motivate me to put time aside and write the story for all of you lovely people to read.** **ENJOY!!!!**

"Miss Galinda, I don't despise you. It's just that I...I...I don't want to disappoint you. In all honesty, I am able to tolerate your presence and even enjoy it at times despite your shallow outlook on life. But, please understand that friendship is something that I'm afraid I cannot give you, and if that's what you're looking for, I will just disappoint you." Elphaba looked at Galinda, with sympathy in her voice.

She paused in thought. "It's funny you know. I seem to be able to learn anything that the professors throw at me- the equations of scientific theories, the history of oz, the great literatures of the past century...but somehow, I've never learned how to be a friend."

Galinda slowly walked over to Elphaba and stood beside the chair the girl was sitting on.

"Miss Elphaba, if you'll let me, I will teach you."

"Teach me what?" Elphaba questioned.

"Teach you how to be a friend", Galinda replied quietly.

"Well, Miss Galinda, I don't think that is such a good idea. As I've told you before I'm.."

"Miss Elphaba, first of all, if you wish to learn, you're going to have to trust me. That's what friends do; they trust each other."

Galinda knew that this might be her only chance to get Elphaba to open up to her and she didn't want to let the opportunity pass. Galinda stated boldly, " Now, Miss Elphaba, will you trust me from now on?"

Elphaba looked suspiciously at the girl in front of her. Elphaba examined her present situation: She was locked in a small room with Galinda, she didn't know when the librarian would open the door and if she denies the girl's offer this time, it would create more tension between the two of them. Her answer didn't come easily, however she felt that she had no other choice.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Oh Miss Elphaba! This is wonderful!" Galinda's face lit up with her smile.

The blond girl, kneeled closer to Ephaba so that she was looking up at her. She put her hands over Elphaba's and happily said to her, "Oh Elphie, I have a feeling, we're going to get along just fine!"

Elphaba felt her body tense at the skin contact of Galinda's warm hands over hers. The sensation scared her for it sent chills up and down her body. Elphaba was rarely touched by people other than her family and the feeling of Galinda's smooth skin against hers was all too new to her. She felt exposed and vulnerable and she had no reasonable explanation for it.

Galinda felt the green girl become rigid under her hand and she softly asked, "Elphie are you o.k.?"

"Elphie", Elphaba thought. She stiffened some more. She had heard Galinda call her by that name so many times during the night and to hear it come from Galinda's mouth made Elphaba's body burn with embarrassment. She felt as if Galinda had discovered that she was awake all of those times the blond whispered "Fresh dreams, Elphie". She was ashamed that Galinda saw through her that she actually awaited those moments. Elphaba quickly tore her eyes away from the blond girl and directed it to the floor.

Galinda saw the unsettled look on Elphaba's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it o.k if I call you Elphie from now on? I will stop if you don't want me too".

"NO!" Elphaba realized that she had replied all too quickly. She cleared her throat and repeated, "No. I mean, Elphie is a little perky and bubbly for my taste. But, I don't mind it."

Galinda giggled. "O.k. It's settled then. I'll call you Elphie and you can call me Galinda."

"Alright, Galinda." It felt strange to Elphaba to address her roommate so casually.

"Elphie, why do you suppose fire is hot?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to start a conversation. Friends have really good conversations, you know."

"Well, I don't feel like having a conversation about why fire is hot."

"Fine, then you ask me a question, Elphie. I'll answer it and then I'll ask you one and you have to answer it."

"Fine." Elphaba thought for a moment. " Why do you always wear pink?"

"Oh! That's an easy one! I suppose it's because, growing up I had clothes of all the colors in Oz. However, I noticed that when ever I wore pink, everyone complimented me on how well the color suites my beauty. The color accentuates my lovely features." Galinda giggled.

"Elphie, what was your first impression of me?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes"

Elphaba looked at the girl in front of her. Pink did highlight Galinda's beautiful features. Sure, she was beautiful in everything she wore, but pink rightfully brought out the slight blush on her pearly white skin, the rosiness of her lips and the fire in her deep blue eyes. Elphaba pondered on Galinda's question and knew that she had to answer carefully, for as she had learned, her roommate was easily offended.

Ephaba's thoughts brought her back to her very first sight of Galinda...in the shower. Back then, Elphaba thought nothing of it except that she knew it was careless and impolite of her to not have knocked on the door before entering it.

Now, she felt rather humiliated that it happened. Elphaba remembered seeing a glimpse Galinda's blurred curvy white figure behind the frosted glass as water fluidly dripped from it. Seeing Galinda in front of her, she couldn't help but visualize what her body would look like under all the pink fabric she was wearing.

Elphaba was shocked at how her memory of the blond's body is still so clear in her mind.

Her skin turned to a darker green color as her body burned from the thoughts in her head.

"I thought you were different." Elphaba finally stated.

Galinda certainly didn't anticipate that answer from Elphaba. Surely she had been called many a things in her life, but they all belonged within the vocabulary family of beautiful.

Galinda wanted Elphaba to say something such as, "I thought you were pretty, gorgeous, or stunning", but "different" was something she never would have thought of hearing. What was she to expect? Elphaba was unlike anyone she had ever met and so everything she says or does was rather confusing and refreshing at the same time.

Galinda really had no idea why she wanted to hear Elphaba say she was beautiful. Perhaps it was because, to Galinda, Elphaba didn't seem to take notice of her beauty. Even her friends such as Milla, praised her for her attractive nature, but, Elphaba didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Why do you say that, Elphie?" Galinda questioned.

"Well, it was because you were the first stranger that didn't seem to take notice of my green skin. You didn't make fun of me. When I first met you, you spoke to me so casually and normally. Galinda, you made me feel like a person."

At that, Galinda smiled and felt her heart leap.

Beyond the small room, the sun had already set, the library had closed and all of Shiz was preparing for a good night's sleep. Everything beyond the walls of the rare books section seemed to progress normally and naturally. Inside the walls, however, something unusual and unexpected was happening. Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Uppland were beginning a friendship.

**Pls. Review and there will be more to come!!! THANK YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

Galinda's eyes fluttered in the darkness as she rolled onto her back to look at the time. It was 1:00 am. She glanced over at her roommate's bed and found it to still be empty. "Where could that girl be at this time of night?" thought the blond. 

The darkness was suddenly interrupted by a stream of light that flowed into the room. Elphaba carefully closed the door behind her and quietly made her way into the bathroom, taking a quick glance at Galinda's bed to make sure she was asleep before she locked the doorknob. 

Galinda, however, was far from asleep. She had stayed up all night, worried sick about Elphaba. It had been uncharacteristic of the green girl to not inform Galinda if she was going to be out late for she knew that the blond was easily concerned. 

Galinda sat up on her bed, looking at the light that seeped from the sides of the bathroom door. Oh how she wanted to knock wildly on the door and demand answers from Elphaba. Galinda's worry soon became anger towards the green girl. She was angry at how Elphaba was so inconsiderate for not informing her of her whereabouts and making her fret so much. She hated how not knowing where Elphaba was in the middle of the night worried her so much. Since when did she start caring about what Elphaba did on her spare time? 

The blond sighed and lied back down on her bed. She started to pull the covers over her body until she heard a hissing sound come from the bathroom. The sound caused her to jump from her bed and press her ears on the bathroom door to confirm that Elphaba was alright. 

"Ah...ah...ow.." 

Galinda pounded her fist on the door, "Elphaba, are you well?" 

Elphaba stopped making the sounds. 

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, answer me, are you alright"? 

After some hesitation, Elphaba finally answered, " Yes, I am. You can go back to sleep now Galinda". 

"No, I will not until you open this door and tell me where in Oz you have been" 

"Really, Miss Galinda, you worry too much. You must go back to sleep. I am quite capable of taking care of myself" 

"I shall only go to sleep after you have opened this door"   
Galinda watched the door knob slowly turn and her eyes grew wide with shock when her green roommate was finally revealed to her. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie. What happened to you?" 

Elphaba stood in font of Galinda with her right hand over her right eye. Elphaba really was a frightful sight. Her hair looked disheveled, with raven black hair covering her cheeks, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and fresh blood running from her face to her right hand and arm. 

"Oh, Elphie, let me help you" Galinda's voice was soft and caring as she stepped towards Elphaba to get a closer look. Elphaba defensively stepped back proclaiming almost defiantly, "Galinda, I told you I am quite alright and I can take care of myself" 

Galinda laughed in disbelief, "Elphaba, you are anything _but _alright. Now if you don't let me help you, your situation might get worse. You might get an infection!" 

Elphaba slowly stepped towards Galinda as if showing her defeat. Galinda gently placed her hand over Ephaba's pulling her hand away from the wound. 

"May I?" 

Elphaba completely put her hand down to show Galinda her cut. It was a medium size slice just above her right eye brow. The blood was still oozing out, but it was beginning to slow down. 

Galinda quickly grabbed a few clean towels from one of the drawers and placed them over the wound. 

"Here, Elphaba. Put you hand over the towels and keep pressure on them. Have a seat" Galinda pointed to the stool next to the vanity sink. 

Elphaba took a seat and watched in silence as Galinda prepared the ointments and gauzes that she needed to cleanse the wound. 

"You know Elphaba, you don't always have to pretend to be brave. Sometimes, it's o.k to show that you're scared, or that you need help or that you need someone to..." Galinda's voice weakly drifted off. 

She cleared her throat and made her way to Elphaba, "Here, let me see" 

Elphaba lifted the towels off from her wound. The bleeding had stopped. Galinda stood directly in front of Elphaba examining the cut. The stool was rather tall and with Elphaba sitting down, her face was exactly at the same height as Galinda's. 

Galinda poured some ointment on a cotton ball and started cleaning the blood off around the cut. Elphaba flinched at the coldness of the cotton ball. 

"It's alright. It won't hurt. It will only sting." 

Elphaba nodded her head. 

The distance between Ephaba's face and Galinda's face was quite far and Galinda became frustrated when she couldn't see the details of the cut. She knew that she had to get closer to do a more thorough job. 

"I need to get closer to you" Galinda whispered in a nervous throaty voice. 

She was looking at Ephaba's legs which were pressed tightly together under her black skirt and was proving to be quite a barrier. Elphaba nodded again and slowly parted her legs to give Galinda better access. Galinda took a few steps forward and filled the empty space in between Elphaba's legs. 

Their bodies were now only inches apart and their faces close enough to hear the other one breathe in and out. Galinda continued to gently wipe the blood off of Elphaba's face. Her heartbeat was increasing and she had no explainable reason why. Maybe she was nervous about the sight of blood or she was afraid of hurting Elphaba even more. But it was a different kind of heartbeat. It was the kind of heartbeat she felt when she would dance with a boy and feel his hand on the small of her back or the moment of hesitation just before a kiss when she could feel his hot breath on her lips. 

The cotton ball slipped from her hands and landed on the floor. Galinda looked down to locate the fallen object and suddenly froze, realizing the suggestive position that Elphaba and her were in. Elphaba's thighs were at her side barely touching her hips, the fabric of her skirt pulled up and hung just above the green girl's knee and Galinda's pelvis, only an inch away from making contact with Elphaba's center. 

If it had been between a man and a woman, their present position would have been deemed inappropriate, almost crude in public. So, what had Galinda to worry about? She was in the confines of her own room and she was not a man. Neither was Elphaba. 

Galinda uneasily looked at Elphaba, praying that their current position had no effect on her: Elphaba's face was turned to the left, her eyes on the floor and her arms were stiffly straight on her side with her fingers tightly clenching the edge of the stool. Glinda felt the heat emanating from their bodies and stepped back to get some fresh air. 

"I'll be back. I just need to get some adhesive from my wardrobe" She swiftly turned and walked out of the bathroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba let out a deep breath and laid a hand on her chest. Her heart must have been racing a million miles per minute for she could no longer hear her thoughts with the loud pounding of her heart. She quietly cursed under her breath, furious at how her body reacted to the close proximity of Galinda's figure.

It was all too new to Elphaba- friendship. Since their relationship shifted from being acquaintances to "friends", Elphaba found it impossible to keep her pulse steady when she was around Galinda. Why was that? She acted the way friends were suppose to act around each other: she conversed with Galinda, helped her with her schoolwork and even sacrificed her reading time to listen to the blond's complaints. Then why, at times, did she find it so hard to look into Galinda's blue eyes for fear that her chest might explode? Why did her hand tremble when she turned the pages of a book while tutoring Galinda? Is that how one is supposed to feel around a friend?

"Perhaps", she thought, " I am intimidated by her".

Elphaba laughed at the ridiculousness of her thought. "That girl has a brain the size of a bird and is far too shallow to do me any harm" she concluded.

She started to think of when it all started: when her mind lost control of how her body reacted around Galinda.

It really all began during the night they were locked in together at the rare books section in the library.

Galinda kept insisting she was cold and Elphaba kept telling her to be quiet and go to sleep. Finally after minutes of pestering, Elphaba gave in and proposed a solution to Galinda. Elphaba remembered an old camping trick to stay warm in the outdoors. The girls would have to lie down facing opposite directions, back to back. The heat from each other's bodies would keep both of them warm. When she proposed it to Galinda, she though that the blond girl would be too disgusted of Elphaba's unnatural skin to even touch her and was shocked when Galinda made no hesitation to pull Elphaba down to the ground and press her back against the green girl's back. Within no time, Elphaba could hear Galinda's steady breathing and knew that she was asleep. During the middle of the night however, Galinda turned from her back and pressed her front body against Elphaba's back putting her arms around the green girl, her hand landing just below Elphaba's breasts. Elphaba swallowed.

"It was a childish way of seeking comfort", Elphaba thought. She remembered how she would put her arms around her mother like that as a child and how Nessarose would also do the same to her.

Elphaba closed her eyes to find some sleep but found her thoughts to be in the way. True, Galinda's pose was how a child would embrace a mother, with her arms draped over the taller woman and her head resting just above Elphaba's shoulder. Other than that, there was nothing childish about Galinda's position.

There was no doubt that Galinda was a completely developed woman. Elphaba quickly became aware of Galinda's full breasts pressed against her back just above her shoulder blades and the steady gust of warm breath on her neck. She could feel the pressure of Galinda's hips cupping her buttocks and knees on the back of her thighs. Her pulse quicked and she started to feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. "What is happening to me?", she wondered.

Since that night, Elphaba felt odd around Galinda. She felt herself wanting to feel Galinda's body against her, yet thought of no reason why.

Alone, in the bathroom, Elphaba pondered on why she felt those strange sensations around Galinda. Another reason filled her mind. Could it be, that she was attracted to Galinda? There was no way, she thought, that she could be attracted to Galinda as a person.

However, it was times like these, when Galinda appeared to be concerned about her or giving or caring, that Elphaba felt that the blond had proved herself to be the opposite of what Elphaba had first perceived her to be.

Galinda appeared at the door with a roll of adhesive in her hand. She approached Elphaba and stood at her right side. Softly, she tilted Elphaba's face towards her, with her thumb on the green girl's chin.

"O.k. Elphie, I'm almost done"

Gently, Galinda applied cream on the wound and sensitively blew on it. Elphaba closed her eyes as she felt her face flush for Galinda's breath brought tingles to her skin.

"Elphie, please do tell me what happened"

"I was walking"

"Walking?"

"Well, actually I was running."

"Running?"

"Yes. I was running."

"From what?"

Elphaba sighed. "It's quite stupid, really. I'm quite embarrassed to tell you for fear that you will think that I'm an idiot."

"Elphie, I could never think that about you."


End file.
